Not The Last
by Andral
Summary: HouseCuddy fic. They were drunk. That was their excuse …the first time. What’s their excuse now?This fic has absolutely no relation to my other fic. Still Huddy though. House and Cuddy forever! My second fic. Please R&R.
1. Getting My Drink On

Title: Not The Last

Rating: M

Pairing: H/C

Summary: HouseCuddy fic. They were drunk. That was their excuse …the first time. What's their excuse now?

Author's Notes: This fic has absolutely no relation to my other fic. Still Huddy though. House and Cuddy forever! My second fic.

Genre: Romance

Chapter 1: Getting My Drink On

He had had another boring and miserable day. House sat alone in a bar, his coat on and a glass of scotch, one of many others, in his hand. He sighed. His leg pain had started to dull since he had begun drinking, but had not disappeared entirely. He had had to decide between getting drunk on alcohol or high on Vicodin. The alcohol had won just for the sake of old times and tradition. However, he _had_ popped a couple of pills earlier.

"Another," House slurred at the bartender. "Thanks."

The barman raised a quizzical eyebrow at House but poured him another scotch all the same.

"You know," House said to the barman. "I pissed my boss off today. You ever done that?" His words spilled out lazily. "I _always_ do. My boss, she's one hell of a woman, my boss. Rack like Angelina Jolie, ass like a goddess. Too bad I'm too much of an asshole to screw her."

The bartender nodded absently.

"Uh huh," he agreed disinterestedly. "Well, my boss is a bloke. So, I can't empathise with you. You know, you should go easy on that drink." He strolled away to serve another customer.

"Maybe I should shut up too," House gurgled into his glass.

He looked around the dark room. Everybody had a glass of some form of alcohol and almost everybody had company. There was a lot of laughing and hub bub in the background which just swirled around in the back of House's ears. He noticed another man, bald and younger than him, completely alone too, drowning in a whiskey. And there was a young woman at a table all by herself.

House turned back to his drink. He heard the doors open to the cold autumn night. It wasn't that chilly in the late fall, but cold enough for every second person to wear long coats. The doors shut again after whoever had entered or exited had cleared them. There was a whoosh as the cold air was sealed off again.

House looked around the room again because he was bored and he liked analysing people. Three older men were playing cards in a booth and two men and a woman were laughing raucously in the next one. He noticed a man with Cerebral Palsy sitting next to an older woman, probably his mother.

Then House noticed someone else by themselves, or should he say _her_self. She was bent over a glass and looked tired and worn out from stress. Her head was resting hopelessly in her hand while her other one lifted the alcohol to down it. House hadn't noticed her before so he assumed she must have been the one who'd entered before.

But this woman was strikingly different in one supreme way. She was probably different in many ways that House didn't know; but this one stood out like a rose in a garden of weeds (it wasn't an original metaphor), because House knew her. Of course he knew her, she was his boss.

Dr. Lisa Cuddy did not look up from her drink. She had not noticed him when she'd come in, and had still not seen him. House might have preferred to keep it that way. People said House was complicated; he didn't even understand himself. So he didn't know what made him stand up and limp over to sit down next to her.

"Dr. Cuddy," he said, acknowledging her existence, not to mention the fact he had just hobbled over to talk to her. "What a pleasant surprise. So you are joining us lonely people in our drowning session?"

At first she looked surprised and even a little annoyed to see him. Then she sighed into the counter.

"Hello House," she greeted him. "Yes, I guess I am," was her response. "I had a bad day. What about you?"

"Yes, that would be the reason I am here too. I can't really remember. So, while we're both here killing brain cells, let me buy you a drink. Bartender!" he yelled.

The barman sidled over.

"Uh," pondered House. "Two scotches for the lady and I." Then, without Cuddy's knowing, he pointed in her direction and mouthed "that's her". The bartender raised his eyebrows and made a face as if to say "nice".

Cuddy looked up, unaware of the little exchange that had just taken place.

"House," she said. "Why are you buying me a drink?"

"Well, you're not drunk enough yet," he told her innocently.

Cuddy laughed.

"I haven't been here as long as you yet," she said. "Only had one drink. I don't wanna know how many you've had."

"Good," he was grateful. "Because I can't remember." He sniggered and she grinned at him too.

The two colleagues conversed until the bar started to empty at about 11pm. Cuddy had now had a chance to get her drink on too and House had wound down on the scotch and was drowning in a beer.

House watched as Cuddy lifted her glass to her lips. He stared at her lips while she took a sip and then shook his head to get rid of the sensation the image had bestowed on him. He looked at his own drink, cursing his drunken self for letting him look at her that way. Not that he'd never done it before. He stopped himself there. But, after a second he had to admit he had been wanting to cover those feminine lips with his own.

Cuddy moved gracefully each time she took a sip and House admired the way she was still professionally balanced even when she was drunk. He watched her curves as she shifted in her seat. Cursing himself again, he turned away and put a hand up to obscure his view and discreetly crossed his legs tightly.

Then Cuddy's composure slipped for a second and she slammed her drink down on the bar.

"I'm so drunk," she blurted out, giggling.

Then House's alcohol intake took over again. He chuckled, snorting and doubling over.

"So am I," he laughed. He forgot about his earlier self chastising and leaned in towards her, resting his free arm on the bar and smiling at her friendlily. "I'm willing to bet my face has gone all red."

"Pffft," Cuddy snorted. "It has."

"Well, it is getting hot in here. I can't believe I'm still wearing this thing." He shrugged off his big coat.

"Yes it is." Cuddy took off her own jacket and House felt his gaze drop, against his will, towards her chest.

"Nice cleavage," he complimented without thinking." Then he took another swig of booze.

Cuddy raised her eyebrows. "Why thank you," she said, not bothering to cover her chest.

She didn't really care, and the pissed part of her wanted him to see it. Then she scolded herself for thinking something like that. But she couldn't stop her eyes straying to his crotch. She quickly looked away. _Not there_, she thought. And so she occupied herself by examining his face. House was always such a jerk. But a handsome jerk. She couldn't stop herself. His stubble was dark and she imagined it feeling rough against her skin. His Adam's apple moved as he swallowed and then he looked at her, those piercing, blue eyes penetrating her.

Neither of them cared anymore. They were both starting to feel an attraction to one another. They dismissed it as the effects of the drink and just as quickly forgot this thought anyway, contented to relish in the sound and sight of each other.

"You know," said House. "I think we've got a problem." Then he looked at her. His eyes were droopy. Both of them were just so drunk.

"You know," she answered. "I don't think we do."

House smiled slowly. He drifted down towards her. It wasn't hard, because they were already sitting so close, and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I think we've reached a truce," he stated.

"Whatever," she dismissed his talk. Then she put a hand on his thigh. He shivered under her contact. It was his bad leg, but under her touch he felt no pain. "Just kiss me," she ordered.

"OK, I will."

"You better."

House put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her mouth up to his. He kissed her gently; but she wanted more from him, and he wanted to give it to her. The kiss deepened and the stools creaked as they leaned closer into each other without actually tipping over. House unleashed his tongue on hers. His now free hands crept around her waist and underneath her top to rub her back and explore her chest. She reached underneath his jacket and untucked his shirt, feeling his body through the material. They groped at each other and kissed each other not just on the mouth but all over. When they finally broke away, they were still holding each other. They stared into each other's blind drunk eyes and contemplated one another.

"I have to go," said House suddenly.

"So do I," she decided quickly.

They awkwardly detached themselves and House picked up his coat. He payed the bartender who winked at him and limped to the door, Cuddy flat on his heels with her jacket.

Outside it was cold. House donned his big coat over his short jacket and picked up his cell. He called a cab and stood around, waiting. He didn't look at Cuddy while he waited. She got annoyed and stormed up to him. She came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"House," she said. He turned around but didn't meet her gaze, looking away from her. "House!" she snapped.

"Yes?" he mused, his eyes wandering.

"Why won't you look at me?"

"Because," he explained. "I'm afraid that if I do, I won't be able to look away." Then he looked at her and his expression froze, bemused.

"And what's so wrong with that?" she asked, advancing on him. She lifted a hand and brushed his hair with a finger. He inhaled sharply. Then she brushed her other hand over his groin area. He shivered.

"Well, then I might kiss you," he confessed. "And I might not be able to stop."

"Uh huh," she nodded, moving in closer. "Again; what's wrong with that?"

"I don't think I should," he said, managing to turn his head away from her. She used her hand to turn his face back towards her.

"You kissed me," she accused.

"You asked me too."

"You know what?" she challenged, annoyed at this show of soberness. "I didn't ask you, Dr. House. I told you. And guess what? I'm gonna tell you again. Kiss me," she demanded, grabbing both sides of his face. So he did. He kissed her long and deep and frantically.

Then the taxi pulled up. Cuddy was still clinging to the lapels of House's coat. They broke apart.

"Can I share your cab?" she breathed in the cool air, mist escaping her lips.

"Sure," he said. Then he opened the door for her. He climbed in after her. Sitting in the back of the cab was silent. House sat sideways and stretched out his leg over Cuddy's lap to make it more comfortable. "I hope you don't mind," he apologised.

"Of course not." Cuddy took this opportunity to roll up his trouser leg and stroke his long, lean limb. She untied his sneaker and slipped off his sock, sucking each of his toes, making him gasp. He rattled off his address to the driver and then continued to gasp over what was happening to his foot.

"All right," he said, flicking his foot out of her reach. "My turn. Gimme that leg of yours." She obliged, turning to face him and stretching her leg out next to his extended limb. He slipped off her shoe. "I hope we don't get there too quickly. This is going to be fun."

More?


	2. Under The Influence

Chapter 2: Under the Influence

House and Cuddy staggered out of the taxi and hastily paid the driver. They had put their shoes back on for the walk inside, but both of them knew that they would come off again.

House unlocked his front door and gestured for Cuddy to enter before him.

"Very polite," she commented.

"I live but to serve," he recited earnestly. She giggled as he followed her in, latching the door closed behind him. "Now then," he clapped his hands together. "Shall we talk first? Or just get straight into the inevitable?"

"It's inevitable," she answered. "What's the use in stalling?"

He grinned, agreeing with her. Then he took her hand and led her to the bedroom. The minute they got through the door the kissing started again. They kissed deeper and more lasciviously. Finally, he would get to touch her body. The body he had been eyeing all night. She was thinking the same thing about him.

She ran her hands through his hair, bringing them over his shoulders and slipping off his coat and jacket in the process. He helped her get rid of it. They kicked off their shoes, she helped him with his, and then they rolled onto the bed, barefoot, coatless and kissing. Cuddy quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side. Then he pulled his T-shirt over his head in one swift motion. He rolled onto his back and she straddled him. She placed her hands on his chest, digging her nails into him and breaking the skin. He cried out pleasurably. Then he grabbed her and rolled over onto his side where he began slowly undoing the buttons of her blouse, kissing each new area of skin that was revealed. She moaned, tensing the legs she had wrapped around him and wishing he'd hurry up.

"Patience," he whispered to her, tickling her ear with his tongue.

"Shut up and just be quick," she snapped back. He laughed at her.

"You think I don't want this just as much as you? If I have to wait, you have to wait."

"You don't have to wait," she retaliated and, catching him by surprise, she jerked over and ended up on top of him again. Then she started to undo his belt. She finally unthreaded the buckle and was able to unzip his fly.

"Hey, hang on," he protested. He crossed his hands over his groin. "We may be as drunk as hell, but we're not in some closet or office or Cadillac. We're in bed, we gotta do it properly." He reached up and pulled her down onto his chest where she shrugged off her blouse and he easily undid the clasp of her bra so that it slid off. Then he held her bare chest tightly against his and kissed her again, dragging his tongue through her mouth. He unzipped her skirt and pulled it down over her hips. Then he pulled his pants down just far enough for him to ease himself into her. He whimpered ecstatically as he finally got some relief for himself. Cuddy rolled sideways until he was on top of her and let him do his bit, driving her into the mattress of his bed with each thrust. She gasped as his body ground against hers, rocking in time. She cried out as she came and he yelled "Cuddy!" excitedly. It lasted for a long time. Afterwards they were both breathing heavily. House pulled out and rolled off Cuddy, lolling next to her. Both of them stared blankly at the ceiling.

"You're good," Cuddy noted after a while, panting. "Really good."

"You're not so bad yourself," he replied. "You know what? I'm tired... and drunk. And I'm willing to bet you are too."

"You've always been a betting man," she agreed.

He slipped off his jeans and pulled the doona over both of them. She, likewise, chucked her skirt away and snuggled down under the covers next to House. She lay right next to him and salvaged the heat of his body. Too drunk and too tired to care, House let her do so, and even wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. They fell asleep almost instantly in each other's arms.


	3. Oops

Chapter 3: Oops

Lisa Cuddy opened her eyes. She groggily took in her surroundings. Firstly, she noted that this was not her bedroom; then, that this was not her bed. The morning light was not flooding through _her_ curtains, and sounds and smells were unfamiliar. Then she noticed that there was an arm on her. She grimaced_. Uh oh. OK, try to remember_, she thought slowly. Everything was coming back to her at half-speed. It was a man's arm. That, at least, was slightly comforting, for the moment. She turned her head slightly and a throbbing pain started up.

_Oh shit._ There it was. She was in _House's_ bed; she assumed. He was lying on his stomach; right arm flung out over Cuddy's body. He was snoring. Cuddy grimaced again. _More like oh fuck._ Apparently, that's what had happened here anyway.

She turned slightly away from him and her stomach churned. _Too much bloody alcohol._ She slipped one bare leg over the side of the bed and slid out from under House and the covers. _Never again._ Cuddy searched around the room, picking up her scattered clothes and putting them on_. Not if this is what results from it._ She edged out of the bedroom, careful not to disturb House.

Once out in his living room, she called a cab and made herself a strong coffee from his personal supplies. She downed it quickly and shook her head to wake herself up. Her hangover throbbed painfully as she walked towards the door.

"Leaving so soon?"

Cuddy whipped around and then regretted doing so because her head and her stomach groaned.

House had walked out of the bedroom, leaning on his cane. He was shirtless but had thankfully put his jeans back on. He was certainly not as attractive as he had appeared to be last night. Cuddy quickly stopped herself as she caught herself thinking, _but by God is he still _very_ attractive._ She noticed the scratch marks on his chest where she had gotten rough.

House palmed his hand into his eyes, screwing up his face as a pang of sickness passed over him. Then he lifted the arm and rested his hand on the back of his neck. He looked drowsy and perhaps even more hungover than she was. Then his expression changed on a more serious note.

"Look, about last night," he began.

"Yeah," Cuddy agreed. "I've got a cab coming. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah. Let's just–"

"–forget, yeah. See you at–"

"–work. OK. If anyone asks–"

"–it never happened." She nodded enthusiastically.

"What never happened?" He smiled and she smiled back at him. Then House yawned, shattering the moment.

"All right, that's my cab," she said. "Bye."

"Yep. See ya."

Cuddy closed the door behind her. House couldn't help limping over to the window and pulling back the curtains to watch her. She climbed into the cab and he felt a slight regret. But he didn't know whether it was for what had happened last night or for letting her go now. Dismissing the thought completely, he limped over to the piano and drowned his doubts and troubles in his music.

* * *

That day, House came into work late. Unlike Cuddy, he had no reputation to keep up, and so he had moved as slowly as possible. It had taken him longer to shower and dress and arrange to pick up his bike from outside the bar of the previous night, not to mention the amount of time it took him to remember where he'd left it.

He was wearing sunglasses for the better part of the day and his team wisely decided not to ask any questions. He didn't see Cuddy all day. He was relieved, but part of him couldn't help feeling a little disappointed.

* * *

Cuddy spent most of the day in her office avoiding House. How could she have let herself get so drunk as to sleep with him? Surely there had been plenty of younger men in the bar who were far more attractive than House and who didn't work at the same hospital as she did. She was surprised how easy it was not to think about 'it'. She was surprised because secretly she would have liked to. 


	4. Time Goes By

Chapter 4: Time Goes By

House and Cuddy lasted another week in submission, ignoring each other no more than usual, only avoiding each other a little bit more than usual, but going about their jobs calmly and casually. When they absolutely _had_ to speak, they did so with the usual amount of sarcasm and insults and with only a few awkward moments when the memories of what they'd done came flooding back.

House burst through Cuddy's office door with his cane. He took her totally by surprise, strolling up to her desk.

"I need to do an MRI on Mr. Sin." He waited patiently for an answer.

"Sure," Cuddy replied. "Why ask? That's not like you at all."

"People change," House shrugged.

"_You_ don't," Cuddy pointed out.

"Hmmm," House agreed nonchalantly and turned away. Cuddy felt slightly disappointed as he left. It was almost as if she wanted him to argue with her, or do something else. _Stop it!_ she chided herself.

House was sitting in his office, alone, thinking deeply. He enjoyed thinking deeply. He did it most of the time. His thoughts strayed across Cuddy several times, but were quickly diverted.

Another night, House went back to the bar and drank himself into a stupor again. It was such a different thing to be with company than to be alone. It was not unusual for him to do this monthly, but twice in less than one week was abnormal.

Cuddy sat at her desk. She spent a lot of time at her desk. She had always spent a lot of time at her desk. Doing paperwork by herself was her thing. For some reason, it wasn't as satisfying to be alone anymore. She'd never enjoyed living alone immensely. Nobody enjoyed being alone all the time, but some people were just meant to be by themselves. Maybe House liked being alone. But it wasn't as if he'd never been in a serious relationship before. It wasn't as if he was inexperienced in any way. _Wait._ Why was she thinking about this? She should be thinking about the paperwork. Just the paperwork. Putting her head down, she continued.

House lounged around on his sofa, both his legs up and a celeb magazine taking up all of his attention. He concentrated on his reading and pushed certain other things out of his mind. He was taken by surprise when there was a tentative knock at the door. He wondered who it could be, but assumed it must be Wilson because he was the only person who ever called at House's place. Not bothering to look through the view hole in the door, he opened it wide and found himself face to face with Cuddy.

If you want more, please review. :)


	5. Sad Conversation

A/N: I'm sorry about the last few chapters being so short. And I also apologise for all the dialogue in this chapter. But I had fun writing it, so, what the hey? Enjoy. A much longer chapter.

Chapter 5: Sad Conversation

House raised an eyebrow at her. He had not been expecting this. Cuddy had never called on him at his house before. She looked like she didn't know why she was there either. House stepped aside to let her through. She walked up to the kitchen and he followed her. She sat down on a kitchen stool, silently.

"Drink?" House offered. She nodded.

"Just water, thanks." Neither of them had broached the subject of why she was there yet. House poured her some water and poured some soda for himself. Both of them were mutually taking precautions with drink.

"So." House sat down next to her. "Why are you here?"

Cuddy took a sip of water before answering him.

"I just wanted company," she said innocently.

"And so you came to me?" he asked, astonished.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk."

"Not about…?"

"No. Just to talk to a friend."

"You consider me a friend?" he asked, surprised.

"Of sorts," she replied. "Anyway, we agreed that that thing… it never happened."

"Yeah," he snorted. "But it did."

"House," she warned.

"Sorry." He drained his glass. "I'll admit, I need somebody to talk to as well. I was gonna call Wilson."

"You haven't told him, have you?" she demanded, horrified.

"No. Of course I haven't." They were silent. "So. What do you want to talk about?" He tapped his fingers on his glass.

"Well, we could be incredibly sad and talk about our interests," she suggested. House burst out laughing.

"All right. You're on. Who's gonna go first?"

"You," she decided. Would it be too sad if I asked you what your favourite colour is?"

"Why Dr. Cuddy; this _whole_ conversation is going to be sad. Anyway, it's blue."

"Ha! I knew it."

"How?" he demanded.

"Oh come on, House. I'm not colour blind. All your clothes are blue."

"They're called jeans," he accused. "That's the only colour they come in."

"Oh, I don't know. I've seen some pretty sexy ones in black." House raised his eyebrows.

"Right. So, what's yours? Black then?"

"Green."

"Nice. My turn to ask. What's your favourite movie?"

"It is Gone With the Wind," she stated proudly.

"Chick flick," House spotted dismissively. Mine is the Terminator."

He didn't look at her while he said it and when he did his eyes were different somehow. Cuddy recognized that and she grinned.

"You're bluffing," she accused him.

"_You're_ bluffing. What makes you think _I'm_ lying?"

"I can tell when you're lying, House. You've been working for me for almost nine years."

"OK," he admitted. "You really want to know?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Over there, the third DVD from the left on the fourth shelf in the bookcase next to the TV."

Cuddy got up from her stool and began to walk towards the television slowly. She took each step deliberately, maybe just to annoy House.

"The real question is," Cuddy said. "Is why would you lie?" She took more steps closer to the bookcase. House winced as she reached it.

"Sleepless in Seattle!" she exclaimed. Then she burst out laughing. "I never would have picked it." She returned to her seat next to House. "Favourite band."

"Ooh, tough one." He had recovered from his embarrassment. "It'd have to be… The Beatles. You?"

"The Police," she said. He snorted. "I have my reasons."

"OK." He was smiling brightly, so unlike House. "So, what's next? Am I allowed to ask a different kind of question?"

"Your house," she said.

"I am." He winked at her.

"I would have thought that joke had run dry in your Elementary School years."

"It did. Ready for the question?" She nodded. "Have you ever been involved with someone who you were serious with?"

Cuddy paused. She thought for a second.

"Yes," she said. "I was 25. Mike was 28. We went out for two years before I moved in with him. After one year I was thinking about marriage. Obviously he wasn't though. He cheated."

House nodded.

"Jerk. What was it? Polka? Monopoly?"

"It's a delicate subject, House," she explained, irritably. "I don't even know why I told you. I can't even remember _why_ I came to _you_ for help."

"Help?" He was confused.

"To talk," she corrected herself angrily.

"I'm sorry," he apologised. His sincerity was genuine, Cuddy was surprised to find. "Do I really need to tell you about my relationships?"

"Stacy?" she asked. He nodded. "No, it's OK. I'm betting yours is a sensitive subject too?"

"I'm a man," he protested. "I don't have sensitive subjects."

"Sleepless in Seattle?" she demanded incredulously.

"_The Police_?" he mimicked her tone of voice sarcastically.

"Let's call a truce," she said.

"Again?" he asked.

"Don't bring that up," she pleaded.

"As you wish. You want another drink?"

"No. I'm all right."

Then he leaned towards her and kissed her. The kiss was light and gentle and Cuddy kissed him back. They broke away smoothly and slowly.

"Are you trying to get me into bed again?"

"Do you want me to get you into bed again?"

"No." He kissed her again. "Yes."

"That's more like it," he said. "You know the way. I'll be right behind you."

He grabbed his cane and followed her into the bedroom.


	6. Again

Chapter 6: Again

That day they made love several times. Both were completely sober this time and so they payed much more attention to detail.

Cuddy undressed House slowly; trailing kisses from his mouth to across his jaw line and down his neck. In a frenzy, she nipped at his skin, bruising and breaking it. He gasped and squeezed a handful of her dark hair, bringing it up to touch it to his lips. She trailed her tongue down his shoulder and his chest. She pushed him onto the bed and launched herself next to him where she set to work on his fly, running teasing fingers over the material of his crotch.

"God!" he gasped. Cuddy smiled. She pulled his jeans down until he was only in his boxer briefs. Then she let him undress her, more patient this time than the last. As he reached towards her blouse, she noticed the ugly scar on his thigh; the one she had put there. And yet, here he was, about to make adoring love to her, the woman who'd crippled him. Pangs of guilt hit her, but she decided to drown them in passion. For each button he undid, House kissed Cuddy's chest. He buried his face in her breasts while he slipped off her bra and then keeled over, on top of her, cupping each one with a hand. "Love your funbags," he noted. Cuddy rolled her eyes and took his face between her hands, pulling his eyes up to hers.

"My face is up here," she said and kissed him roughly and repeatedly. They rolled over and House pulled off her skirt. He then pulled the covers over them and they discarded their underwear, making lots of love for hours.

Tiring eventually, they lay in silence, holding one another.

"Do you think we should have done it?" Cuddy asked.

"You mean, do I think we should have had lots of varying, delicious, wild and passionate sex?" he asked. He thought for a moment, one eyebrow up. "Well, I enjoyed it, if that's what you mean."

"Well, so did I. But that's not what I mean, no."

"In that case, I don't know."

"It was great though. And when you… Because I… That was amazing."

"Thank you. It's my speciality. I save it only for the best."

"Did you ever do it with Stacy?"

"I would not usually answer such a personal question, but… no. I lie; it's not special, it was a fluke. A fluke just for you. Feel privileged." He kissed the top of her head. She was drawing a circle on his chest with her finger. He ducked down and enclosed it in his mouth, sucking the tip. "Did I ever tell you you have an extremely feminine body, Dr. Cuddy?"

"I believe so. Many times. Unless I'm getting mixed signals."

"Good. Because you should know how utterly desirable and delectable it is."

"Why thank you, Dr. House. Maybe you should have another professional look at it tomorrow."

"I think I will most _definitely_ have to."

She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his on her head. They slowly drifted off to sleep. House dozed off first, leaving Cuddy pressed up against his warm body, listening to him breathe. She was smiling as she fell asleep too.

* * *

House woke up first. It was still very early. The curtains glowed with pre-dawn light and a few birds had started singing. His clock showed 4:47am in green numbers. He reached down and massaged his bad leg. Cuddy was on the other side of the bed, curled up, her back to him. He smiled. But then his smile turned into a frown. He got out of bed and limped to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stepped under the hot stream of water. He lathered himself with soap and put his head under the water, eyes closed. His hair flattened down and dripped onto his face. Turning off the tap, he stepped out again and pressed his face into a towel. House dried himself and wrapped it around his waist, re-entering the bedroom.

Cuddy was awake when he limped out of the bathroom. She propped herself up on one elbow, the doona pulled up to her armpits.

"Good morning," she smiled. House sat down on the side of the bed. He leaned over his shoulder, resting on his arm.

"Morning." He gestured towards the door he had come through. "Wanna use my bathroom?"

She nodded and noted, "I didn't bring a towel or anything."

"You can use one of mine. And you can use my soap too, if you're man enough."

"I think that may be the problem, not the solution. Do you have manly man soap?"

"Nah, it won't matter. It's not that bad. Now, hurry up or I might have to lick you clean like a cat."

"Cats don't lick each other."

"_Humans_ don't lick at all. Unless they get… particularly excited."

"OK. Could you look away for a second?" House chuckled.

"I have seen you naked, you know."

"Just do it. Or… I'll tell Foreman what your favourite movie is." House glared at her.

"You'd have to explain to him how you know something as… personal as that first. Oh, all right." He looked out the window. Cuddy slipped out of bed and towards the shower. While she had a long, long shower… House's mind strayed towards his water bill… he made break fast for them both. Cuddy ate with him and then she left. He timidly kissed her goodbye as if he thought that maybe he shouldn't have. It was still early and she was aiming on getting home to sort herself out before she went to work.


	7. No Future

A/N: OK, I've decided this story is going to end soon. No more than 10 chapters I think.

Chapter 7: No Future

Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital was as normal as ever. Doctors and nurses turned up for work and went home. Patients were admitted, patients were discharged; some patients got better, some didn't.

Cuddy worked as hard as usual, strutting from one end of the hospital to the other with the sound of her high heeled shoes echoing, letting everybody know that the boss was coming their way.

House continued work normally too; which, for House, included watching General Hospital between the hated clinic hours, examining idiotic patients and cracking the most puzzling of medical cases with his genius.

House and Cuddy hadn't seen each other properly again since. They were working around the clock and they saw one another at the hospital between nine and five. Neither of them mentioned the thing that had happened between them to each other or anyone else.

After another working week, House found Cuddy alone in her office. She looked up as he came in and stood in front of her desk.

"House, what is it?" House sat down on one of the couches in her office. He stretched his bad leg out to the side for a more comfortable position and gazed up at Cuddy.

"We need to talk," he said simply.

"I don't see what we could possibly need to talk about," she said.

"You're bluffing," he said. A smile flickered across her face. "We need to talk about us." He paused for Cuddy to say something.

"House. There _is_ no 'us'. It was a one night stand, that's all." She was busily shifting papers and files, not looking at him.

"When I say 'us', I mean our relationship," he explained. "Whether it be a working relationship, a friendship, or, something more."

"It's nothing more," she said. "Friends is pushing it, but we'll leave it there."

"Now I'm hurt," he sniffed dramatically. "You're my oldest friend, Lisa Cuddy. Certainly not my best friend. But my oldest. And I think we're more than friends."

"Well, we're not."

"You see, _I_ disagree."

"I never would have guessed," she muttered under her breath.

"I _would_ dismiss it as a one night stand, if, it had only happened once."

"We were drunk the first time."

"I totally agree. _That_ would be a one night stand. But the next time? Or are we just gonna call it a two night stand? Unless, you wanted to redo it because the first time you were too pissed to remember. Like a replay 'cause we didn't catch it the first time. But I'm also willing to bet you _did_ remember and you enjoyed it so much that you wanted more. God I'm good." He smirked.

"House," she said sharply, looking up. "Why are you here?" He hoisted himself up and walked around her desk.

"Stand up," he commanded. She didn't move. "C'mon, c'mon!" He gestured urgently. She stood up. He took a step closer towards her. "Now. I want you to tell me if this changes anything. Don't move," he warned quickly as she began to protest. "Just let me do this."

He leant his cane against her desk and took a step so that he was right up against her. The he placed his hands on her waist, leaned in and kissed her. He kissed her gently at first and then more deeply. She had been ordered not to move, but she closed her eyes and tangled her tongue and lips with his, kissing him back. Then he opened his eyes and looked expectantly at her.

"Well?" he asked.

"House," she shook her head, placing her hands on her hips and turning away from him. "It doesn't change anything, no."

"But you kissed me back!" he protested.

"Just because I am sexually attracted to you and every time I see you I get turned on doesn't make the basis for a relationship."

"I've always liked you, Lisa," he said suddenly. She looked at him, surprised. "Ever since college. But, right now, in this room, I like you more than ever. Right now, I don't want to have sex with you, I just want you to like me." Cuddy stared at him in disbelief.

"I like you too, House. But," she put her head in her hand. "Greg. What are we supposed to do? Where do you think this will end? You're talking about a relationship. There's never going to be that for us. Marriage and kids; that's never going to happen. Living together; we'd kill each other. We won't be able to be together and work together. There's no future!" House took Cuddy's face in his hands and kissed her forehead and her cheeks and her nose which relaxed her into his touch. Then he held her face, eyes connected.

"Then we'll make it up as we go along." Cuddy couldn't help herself from laughing. She smoothed her hair and smiled. Then she fell into him and gave him a big hug. He squeezed her tightly.

Cuddy noticed something over his shoulder. There was somebody outside, peering through the glass door. Actually, there were two people there. Foreman and Chase jumped back from the glass and hurried away. How long they had been watching, who knew?


	8. The Cat's Out Of The Bag

Chapter 8: The Cat's Out of the Bag

House limped into the diagnostics department. He sat his bag down on the conference table and picked up a whiteboard marker.

"Morning all," he said brightly to his team. "What are we dealing with today?" Cameron consulted her notes.

"Stabbing victim is recovering but has some unexplained symptoms. We can expect the cops to pay us a couple of visits."

"Perfect," House muttered. "Shoot. What are these unexplained symptoms?" Cameron told him the information and Chase said something but then remained silent. Foreman was staring strangely at House. "Not gonna contribute, Foreman? And why are you staring at me like that? Look, I know I'm sexy, but please, hit on a girl." Foreman turned his head away irritably.

"Sorry," he said, looking back at House. "It's just; I can't concentrate until I've got something cleared up." Chase flashed his eyes warningly at Foreman and then pretended he was invisible.

"I'm straight, if that's what you were wondering."

"Yeah, I know," Foreman shot at him as if that was the problem he was getting at. House raised a quizzical eyebrow at him. Foreman sighed and looked away again for a split second. When he looked back he was calmer. "It's just… Yesterday, I went to see Dr Cuddy about something and… you were there, so I waited and then Chase showed up –"

"Hey, leave me out of this!" Chase protested. Foreman ignored him.

"– and we both waited, and we couldn't help noticing… We saw everything." House knew exactly what he had seen, but it didn't register on his face. He looked weirdly at Foreman.

"Right," he said slowly. Bad idea. Foreman snapped.

"You kissed her!" he blurted out. Cameron's eyes went wide. "Several times," he added significantly with a self-satisfied expression. Chase covered his face with a shielding hand. House straightened; his face as well.

"So?" he said. "What are you going to do about it?" Cameron's jaw dropped but no one noticed her. "I hope that you're satisfied and can now do your job, Foreman. 'Cause I want you to do your job. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, he can," Chase intersected. Foreman glared at him.

"So," he said. "You and Cuddy?"

"_So, you and Cuddy_?" House mimicked in a higher voice. "Yes," he barked. "Now shut up and give me information."

* * *

Later in the day, House lounged around in his office at his desk. Wilson lay on the couch and threw a ball to him. House caught it casually and threw it back.

"Wanna know some hot hospital goss?" House asked.

"Um, are we talking about General Hospital goss? 'Cause you know I watch the show too. Although, I never found out what happened to that blonde girl, whatsername in the coma."

"No. Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital goss. I just figured, we're buddies. And I am a sad cripple who always has to tell his bestest buddy everything."

"But you don't."

"OK then. I don't confess to you. I brag to you when I feel extremely arrogant." He caught the ball. "I have scored a hot hospital babe." Wilson gaped.

"Not Cameron?"

"No," House snorted. "I'm insulted.

"Yeah, sorry." Wilson shrugged. "Oh my God!" He spun his head around and gaped at House again. "It's Cuddy, isn't it?" House grinned.

"Yep." Wilson sat up on the couch and spun around.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he accused.

"I just did."

"How long?"

"Well, let's see," House thought. "Two weeks ago we got drunk and screwed. A week ago we screwed again. Sober," he added. "And last night we confessed our undying love to each other and decided to try our hands at a relationship." He grinned at Wilson.

"So, you've slept together three times and you're starting a relationship?"

"Twice," he corrected. "She had to work last night. But otherwise, yep." Wilson stared at House. Then he started to laugh.

"You're screwing with me," he said.

"No. I'm screwing with Cuddy."

"No you're not! You're pulling my leg, aren't you?" This is a joke."

"No Jimmy, it isn't," House assured him clearly as if speaking to a child.

"Prove it." Wilson crossed his arms.

"What? You want me to go up and kiss her or something?" he suggested, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That'd be a start, yes. I don't believe you anyway."

"Jeez, next you're gonna wanna watch us fuck." Wilson stood up. He gestured towards the door.

"Come on, Dr House. Show me you love this woman," he commanded dramatically. House stood up and shoved him out of the way. He limped out into the corridor.

"Hurry up, Wilson, if you wanna see this." Wilson followed him quickly, intrigued by all this. He was really curious.

They found Cuddy in the clinic near the reception desk. She looked busy and hurried. House grinned. And sexy. He limped towards her. She turned around when she saw him coming.

"Afternoon, Dr House," she said absently, sifting through papers, "What can I do for you?" Her attitude was spotlessly professional. He reached her.

"Kiss me," he whispered quickly. She froze and her eyes widened at him. Wilson smirked from behind them. This was going to be good. "Kiss me or I'll kiss you," he threatened. The clinic was crowded. The waiting room was full of patients, nurses and doctors strutted around in every direction and the desk next to them was staffed.

"House, can't we talk about this later?" she pleaded silently.

"I'm not talking about talking, I'm talking about kissing," he explained under his breath. He moved closer to her so that nobody could hear. "Do it," he muttered. "Do it now or I will." She didn't move.

"Go away," she hissed at him from between her teeth.

He grabbed the back of her neck with his free hand and kissed her, long and deep and with lots of tongue. Wilson's jaw dropped which wiped the smug look off his face. The rest of the clinic froze. Nurses and doctors stopped in their tracks and stared as House kissed their Hospital Administrator. It appeared to them that she was letting him stick his tongue down her throat. The clerk at the desk raised her eyebrows. Most of the patients watched too even if they didn't know the two famous and somewhat infamous doctors. It was kissing, what did they care? Several of them clapped and one teenage boy whistled loudly. This made a lot of the other patients start clapping and cheering too.

House broke away from Cuddy. She opened her eyes and they flashed angrily at House. Then she stormed away in a huff. The patients had already lost interest and were back to coughing and biting their nails. A couple of nurses exchanged a look and then went back about their business too. The clerk glared at House who turned around and took a bow for Wilson. Wilson doubled over laughing, absolutely astounded. House limped back to him and they walked out of there.

"Well, I think I might believe you now. She certainly closed her eyes. So, you and Cuddy were together, eh?"

"_Are_ together," House corrected.

"Ah yes. You may just have ruined that. Did you see the look on her face? Icy. She does have a reputation, you know? And, unlike _you_, she does care what people think. You may just have lost her, House."

"We'll see about that," he said confidently. "Cuddy can't resist me."

"Uh huh," said Wilson sceptically.


	9. The Aftermath

Chapter 9: The Aftermath

Later that night when House normally would have gone home, he found Cuddy alone in her office. Unusually, she wasn't shifting paperwork, but instead sat on her couch and leaned forward; chin resting in hands, staring blankly into space. House opened the door quietly and she didn't notice him.

"Lisa," he said, breaking the silence. She turned quickly, annoyed at him for catching her out and for other obvious reasons.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, wiping her dry eyes as if she expected there to be tears where there were none.

"I wanted to say sorry," he confessed almost inaudibly in the silent room. "I… I had to tell someone." They both knew who 'someone' was. "Because I was happy for the first time in a _long_ while." She looked up at him sadly.

"I'm glad you were happy," she let in.

"And he didn't believe me," House continued after he shared a moment of gratitude with her, "told me to prove it. And I… I'm an idiot, so I was incredibly insensitive and selfish and… I'm an idiot. I'm sorry." He bowed his head and peaked at her from under his brows. Cuddy stood up and walked towards him where he loitered half behind the door.

"I wanted to be very angry with you," she said. "I only have two things and that's my job and my reputation. You just put a mark on my reputation and may have compromised my social and psychological standing in the way my job works. I did enjoy the kiss though. However," she raised her voice as he started to grin, "that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you." His face fell again like an eight year old boy being scolded. "You know what? Hell, I wanted to be even angrier with you than I am. I wanted to leave you and you're 'making it up as you go' philosophy and be an adult; or be with an adult. But I didn't." Her voice and her face softened and she took a step closer to him. "Do you know why I couldn't bring myself to even be satisfyingly furious with you?" House shook his head.

"No," he said. He stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind him. "Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you." House's hand slipped on the handle of his cane in his shock and he almost fell over. Cuddy lurched forward and grabbed his arms to steady him. She didn't let go.

"You what? Really?" House was lost for words but he broke out into a broad smile and, likewise, took hold of her arms. She nodded. "I love you too," he said. "I think, no, I know I do."

"I love you, House," she breathed indulgently. "Greg," she corrected herself.

"Lisa," he chuckled, loving every moment. He stopped and thought for a moment. "You know," he pondered. "You said that you had two things: your job and your reputation. Well, so do I: my job and my friendship with Wilson. I remember him mentioning to me that it was the same for him."

"You have a reputation too, House," Cuddy informed him.

"I'm talking about _good_ things. Anyway, they say that good things come in threes, and now that we've got each other, it worked out quite well, didn't it?"

"You know what I think should also come in threes?" Cuddy asked. House waited for her to tell him. "Shags," she replied. He grinned.

"Groovy." He growled seductively. "You know what? I agree. Shall we say your place or mine?"

"Well, I've grown accustomed to your place. And you probably wouldn't appreciate my stairs."

"Good point. So, you're basically saying my place?"

"Yes, I am. But why don't we make it a proper night. Wanna go out with me, Greg?" House's eyes brightened.

"You're one. I haven't been on a date since…"

"Cameron?"

"Yeah, that'd be right." He held his left arm out for her to take and led her regally out of the office. "I know the perfect date. Just follow my lead. I haven't had a chance to do this in years."

House took Cuddy to a nice restaurant. They stayed in their work clothes as there was no time to change; which was acceptable for Cuddy, maybe not so much for House. They didn't care. Cuddy and House talked for ages about everything. It was the easiest date House had ever been on. After dinner, House took Cuddy back to his apartment on the back of his motorbike. To House's surprise, she didn't seem to mind the bike and wasn't bothered by it. She turned out to be quite the wild child to House's delight. He grinned as they sped along roads at night, Cuddy clinging to him with her thighs around his waist, her chest pressed up against his back.

They arrived back at House's place at nine thirty. He suggested they watch a movie. Cuddy denied him Sleepless In Seattle and it turned out he also had Gone With The Wind which he begrudgingly put on for her.

"I like the movie," he explained. "It's just so long." He and Cuddy sat on his comfortable sofa together. House rested his leg on the coffee table and Cuddy cuddled up to him, stretching her body out over the rest of the couch. House's big arm around her made her feel warm inside. He kissed her hair several times throughout the movie which made her giggle and when Rhett kissed Scarlet, he did a very good impression of the scene with Cuddy as his Miss O'Hara. At intermission, House brought Cuddy and himself a glass of wine and they did the other necessary things that one does during intermission.

House's eyes began drooping and he dozed off twenty minutes into the second half, so Cuddy woke him up by placing a hand on his genital area. He jumped out of his seat, eyes wide and when he saw Cuddy laughing her head off he tackled her on the sofa. Kissing ensued and then they undressed each other heatedly. The movie was still rolling while they kissed every part of each other's bodies.

"_Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."_

"Oh!" House cried out in ecstasy. "Very nice, Lisa."

"I love you, Greg," she grated in his ear during the second orgasm. The big words, 'The End' popped up on the screen as they exhausted again and sank into each other's embrace.

"Why, I love you too," House said. "It's funny; I never thought I'd miss saying that. But now I get a kick out of it again and again and again."

"Good," she said. "Don't stop."

"I love you."

"Wanna go to bed now?" They turned off the TV and graced House's bedroom with more love making.

It was late at night when they finally rested and lay in each other's arms.

"What now, Lisa Cuddy?" asked House.

"We could go to sleep. Or we could just lie here. I think that was the best sex yet," she said.

"Probably because of all the recently revealed love floating around in the open. And if you're superstitious; third time's the charm."


	10. A Happy Ending

A/N: Last chapter. Sorry it was so long in the coming. You probably thought it over and have forgotten about this story. It's a bit short, I hope you like it.

Chapter 10: A Happy Ending

Cuddy and House spent most of the weekend together when they weren't working which was a pleasant occurrence. They ate out one night and House cooked for Cuddy the next. He also played her favourite songs on the piano and they did end up watching Sleepless In Seattle. After a joyful weekend they ended up at work, separated from each other for most of the time. But they did manage to find time during lunchbreaks to seek one another out and secretly kiss, reminding each other of their taste to get through the day.

House sat in an empty exam room watching General Hospital when Cameron burst through the door. She opened her mouth but House stopped her by putting up a hand and staring intently at the tiny screen. The commercial break came shortly and he lowered his hand and faced Cameron.

"I need to talk," she said carefully. House waited patiently. "I have to let you know that I like you," she confessed painfully. House froze and widened his eyes. "I know I told you I was over you, but I'm not." He was typically silent which forced her to continue. "I need to ask, are you and Cuddy really serious?"

"Yes," he said and cruelly enjoyed her look of disappointment and at the same time felt sorry for the poor kid.

"Do you love her then?" she questioned softly.

"Yes," he replied again. "I love her. So why are you still here? You need to face the fact that no matter who I love, it will never be you."

Cameron's mask of bravery shattered and she glared heartbrokenly at him. Then she turned on her heel and hurried teary eyed out of the room. House craned his neck to watch her leave and saw Chase collide with her as she stumbled into the corridor. He acted all surprised and concerned and put on his big brotherly face. House knew that it was more than that which was on his mind.

"So. You really love her?" Wilson checked. House nodded. They were playing 'Go Fish' in another exam room.

"Yep. Got any Queens?"

"Damn!" He handed House three Queens.

"I win," said House. "Anyway Jimmy. What about yourself? Any new babes?"

"I happen to be married," Wilson reminded him.

"Never stopped you before," House pointed out. Wilson threw what was left of his hand onto the table in front of House.

"Good bye, House," he sighed. He walked out of the room, leaving House all alone with his card deck. It was then that Cuddy walked in. House was reminded of the days when she would be looking for him and find him playing games or watching TV and he would be scolded like a naughty boy. She didn't spare him any of it.

"House!" she exclaimed. "You have a waiting room full of patients. Shirking work again?"

"Your voice is very sexy when you rhyme," he commented privately to her. Nobody else heard.

"You won't soften me that easily," she told him.

"What about if I do this?" He stood up and pulled her into the room and towards him where no one could see them. Then he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her body tightly against his. He leant over her shoulder and kissed her neck. "We could do it now," he whispered. She moaned momentarily.

"No we couldn't!" she snapped and wrestled out of his grip. "Go and do your clinic hours." She stormed out of the room. House followed her into the clinic but she continued walking towards her office.

"Dr Cuddy!" he called as she passed the reception desk. She turned around, her expression wide open.

"I love you," he said loud enough for her to hear and therefore for the whole clinic to hear. People paused to raise their eyebrows at them. They were used to him verbally harassing her about sex, but talk of love was never a joke, even for House. Cuddy could have been furious, but she just smiled at him and kept on walking. She'd never say it in front of everybody else even though it was pretty obvious and they all probably knew. But he knew it was true. She loved him.

He watched her recede through the crowd of sick people and staff towards her office. _Yep_, he thought, _ass like a goddess_.

End


End file.
